metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
T.B.E. - Act 2 - Solid Sun - South America
Previous - T.B.E. - Act 1 - Liquid Sun - Middle East // Next - T.B.E. - Act 3 - Third Sun - Eastern Europe Cove Valley Village Crawl along the edge of the cliff where you start but not too far that you are seen. Take everyone out (not the rebels) and as soon as you have, drop down, get ready to stun knife the PMC who is about to come out of the door ahead on the left. Look at the right side of your map on the pause menu and take the top route (under the steps of the most North East building are some smoke grenades). Turn NV on and you will see a guard walking away creep up on him, tranq. him or get to the same height and use the Mk.2. For the next area you will have to find your own strategy because one slight action makes a big difference to where things are. In the next area, look out on the right for a crawlspace, it will have 20 tranq. bullets. Go to the other end and keep moving right, make sure you stay on the floor until you get to where there is a PMC up above on your right. Crouch and tranq., you can run from now on. Power Station Power Station part 1 Go straight to the right and climb up, climb the boxes then roll over the gap. Ahead there should be a PMC, tranq him, and look to your left, tranq him as well. Get to where the first PMC was and move north. using the solid eye, find out where nearby PMC's are and tranq them, make sure you always stay low, keep that camo index high! When you reach the mortar emplacement, go to the right of it and roll/crawl down the hill. Use cover to make your way round the back of the power station. Power Station part 2 After the Drebin cutscene you can choose between two routes, the right one is the easiest but the left has tranq. ammo, if you go right, make sure you have NV turned on so you can see the PMC's hidden above, if you go left, make sure you are always watching the solid eye, there are enemies all over. If you look at your map, you will notice there are 2 ways in the end from the power station. Personally, I think it's best to go left. Confinement Facility Take a look at your map at the top there are 2 ways, you want to get to the left one. There were two ways into this area, whichever way you got into this area, use the water and tranq. the guards to make your way to the left path. When you get there, tranq. any nearby PMC's. Turn left and crawl while sticking to the cliff wall, keep going until you get to a path that goes up. (btw at this point my stress was %80.00 but you just have to put up with it. Don't take chances and make sure you get the headshot) At the end of this 'path' there will be ground at varying heights make sure you kill anyone within range before you drop down. Proceed forward and try to take out the PMC in the tower, stick to the right of the area, roll over the barrier, turn right and exit the area. Vista Mansion You should, now be on a path, higher than the PMC's who should be on your right, below you.Slowly make your way across the path, knocking out anyone who notices you before you get an alert. When you get the cutscene with the bulldozer, just wait for it to knock down the doors. Enter the mansion grounds and take the stairs on the left, half way up, crouch and continue until you reach the far hedge, shaped like a right angle. Look around it and there should be another one the same. Look to the right of that and you will see a door to the mansion. Crawl there (once your camo adapts your camo index will be at 99% anywhere if you use facecamo in this area) Once you are in, head straight through the door ahead of you, lie down so that the two PMC's coming down the stairs won’t see you. Once they are both gone, go up the stairs and continue until you are outside, there is tranq. ammo for the Mosin Nagant if you want. Drop down the hole and have NV turned on, make sure you don't miss the Mk.2 tranq. ammo. When you are ready, climb the ladder and be ready for Laughing Octopus. Research Lab Frog ambush Equip your sleeping gas mines (if you don't have these, see end of this entry). From your starting position, plant a SGM in the entrance to the doorway immediately to your left. Then go to the room to the right of your immediate starting position and plant a SGM in the mirror image doorway. Then plant a SGM in the doorway which leads to the bed in the other room...the bed you will hide under when the Frogs finally appear. Maybe it's possible to plant more but 3 SGM is eminently 'do-able'...a sleeping gas satchel near your final SGM would be worthwhile to plant, if you have the time, but you need to manually cause them to explode. The three SGM will knock most of the Frogs out. You should have only one or two other frogs to deal with. You can use the Mk.II or a stun grenade to finish them off (or the Metal Gear Mk.II in stealth mode, using it's ability to electrically shock people). This section should be over really quickly if you do this. If you don't have SGM (why don't you?) get under the bed from your starting position...maybe one bed is better than other...whatever works best for you. You want to throw the stun grenade into groups of Frogs...when they first come in from the left hand side, the ones that drop from the ceiling and the ones that come in from the right hand side...the ceiling too, from memory. You don't want to be too far under the bed as your stun grenade will explode near you because it hits the bed! That will damage your health. You will have more Frogs to deal with this way, so you'll need the Mk.II or the Metal Gear Mk.2 in stealth mode to finish them off...or more stun grenades. Laughing Octopus If you have the rail gun, this is effective against Laughing Octopus. Avoid using explosive shells of any form, as you are likely to murder a FROG that is lying around knocked out. Use the SAIGA12 when you are cornered by this boss, it provides instant knockback in the range where she would normally shred you with her P90. If you are going for a higher emblem, you must make sure you don't accidentally kill any Frogs. Sometimes Laughing Octopus will impersonate an unconscious Frog. To counter this, check to see if the health meter of the unconscious FROG is similar to L.O.'s. Laughing Octopus will have a health bar like Snake's, so that makes it easier spotting her. Be sure to not hit the Frogs. Sometimes Laughing Octopus will send out 'seeker' bombs. Avoid them. If they attach to you, do a diving roll to be rid of them. Use Night Vision Goggles to more easily find Laughing Octopus' hiding spots...you'll save time if you memorise some of her locations. The medical bed in front of your initial starting position in the Frog fight is useful as a cover from her rolling attacks and you can attack her from here. Just be wary of her 'seeker' bombs when here...and her attacks from the side windows. Original entry: You are now free to use lethal weapons!!!! Make sure the M82A2 is in your inventory as well as the FAL Carbine, ad the SAIGA12 (rapid fire shotgun). When she is blended in or on the floor recovering, use an assault rifle or machine gun, when she is walking about, use the M82A2, at close range don't use it's scope and get headshots, 6 of them will kill her. When she blinds you with the ink run away shoot at where you think she is with A.R. or M.G. Use NV to find her when she's camouflaged. Shoot her as soon as she stops firing. Use the boxes (they also have tranq. ammo on)in the southeast room to roll over the top and get away when she attacks you as a ball (this can kill you in 2 hits!!!), she cannot get you in this room on the boxes so it is useful for health recovery, once she actually enters the room you might wan to leave. When her health is half way down, it's best to stick to the M82A2 and just shoot like mad, buy ammo from Drebin if you need. The fight isn't really that difficult. Also watch out for the little bombs she sends at you, they can go through walls too. Laughing Beauty You can use the stun knife to conserve your non-lethal ammo, if you can be patient enough you could also use the Mosin Nagant since we won't be using this often. Remember, DO NOT kill the beauties!! If you kill LO non-lethally you will find the second of 5 dolls required for the Solar Gun on one of the beds but only during the fight against LB (this can be done on any difficulty and you don't need to collect them in one playthrough). Mountain Trail When you get to where the paths split, take the left path, continue until you reach the concrete bridge, at the end of it, move towards the rock, don't be heard by the PMC at the other side, he will be facing away so use your stun knife on him. Take the right path this time at the end stop and turn on NV. You will see a sniper PMC, tranq. him and take the path to the right of him, walk slowly because there is a guard at the end of this path, tranq. him and take the left path through the crop circle for a flashback. Mountain Trail Riverside It says that the Solid Eye is giving you away when you enter this area when in fact it's just NV so you can keep your Solid Eye on if you want to help keep track of where the FROG's are. Take the left route and alwys stay on the floor, there should be a FROG straight on the left then once you reach a curve in the path there will be three more. If you move carefully enough then you will only need to tranq. two of them. Proceed straight ahead into the rocky area. On your right there will be a PMC, tranq. him. (I don't know if it is possible for him to set off his own claymore when he falls, it' s never happened to me) For this next part there are many ways and I will leave you to it, it's easy enough to not be seen. Tank Section Vista Mansion Killing the 'powersuits' does count as a kill so you just have to stick it out until Drebin sets off, ignore Otacon's orders here. If you have the Solar Gun, however, you can deactivate the 'powersuits' non-lethally with either a well-timed charge shot or just spamming light bullets at them to finish this section off extremely quickly, which can prove to be essential for this run. Assuming you lack the Solar Gun, lie down to recover health and avoid being shot by the 'powersuits'. When the PMC's start to get on use CQC on them, there are too many to use tranqs. on. You can shoot the barrels that are scattered over the area, killing an enemy with an exploding barrel does not count as a kill. Confinement Facility Found this section incredibly difficult to get past. However, I think I know what the trick is...use the Night Vision Goggles. Shoot Gekkos which jump in front of your tank and shoot the PMC who climb your tank...I like the Saiga-12 shotgun loaded with v-rings. You get the most shots off per reload with this weapon. It seems to me that using the NVG makes this section go faster, bizarrely (NVG work...in bright sunlight? Really?). You can deal with PMC with CQC as well, or tapping R1 to punch them out. Aiming for the Gekko's head should help you avoid accidentally killing PMC and nixing your higher emblem pursuit. Power Station Don't destroy the tank, just focus on shooting the doors with the machine gun and using CQC on the PMC's. High Woodlands Highway Just shoot the GEKKO's so they can't shoot you. Marketplace Think of this part as a speed run. If you do it right, your current health will be irrelevant, so forget about lying down somewhere to regain health! Run straight ahead but be careful not to bump into civilians ahead of you. Take a right after the stalls then a left into the path of the Gekko. Take a right and then go around the Gekko that way. You are basically taking the furthest route on the right hand side to get by that Gekko. Once you're behind that Gekko keep going to the end of the wall, near the stalls for the final leg of your mad dash. Be safe here...another Gekko will kill civilians here and then jump out of your way, leaving you open to make a dash for the exit. That Gekko jumping away is your cue to make your run. Swerve around the stalls until you come to the final stall...if you have your Solid Eye equipped, you will see a chaffe grenade...it's possible to pick that up, if you want to. Anyway, once you have passed the final stall, take a left and then dive diagonally from the left to the right between the gate and the Gekko guarding it. First time I tried this I had literally almost zero life left...and made it...after a few reloads! You basically run all the way, except for the bit where you wait for the Gekko to jump away. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough